Song Drabbles
by ElCucuyfeo
Summary: A collection of Drabbles about the wacky Earth Kingdom healer! Slight hint of a possible cross.


1.The call..

The messenger rode into town and stayed for very little. He dropped scroll to all of the hospitals and clinics this side of the earth kingdom. Chen was the only one not with a patient, he read the scroll and sighed heavily. Song noticed a change in her friends demeanor. "What is it?" She asked wiping the lotion from her hands. He turned to her," The Earth Kingdom needs healers, W-Were being summoned to the battle fronts…"

2. Good-bye

Song had her things pack by the ordered leave time. She found as long as she kept busy, It helped her to keep from breaking down. With her satchel on her back she walked to the door of her house. Her mom stood by the door and looked at her little girl. "Song I--…" She tried to get out before the tears fell. Song held her in a warm embrace " Are you going to be ok?" She asked . "I should ask you that. Please be safe, your all I have left.." Song bit her lip and nodded. With a deep breath, she left.

3.Journey

Song handled the long journey as best she could. Through rocky plains and huddled with six other healers, She made the time pass by humming old songs that were sung to her by her father. Three days and nights passed before they finally reached their destination.

General Tsung's base camp, in the Valley of the Hougong Ridge.

4.Reality

"All healers report to the main healers hut in the center of the Camp!" The Earth kingdom lieutenant barked. Song could see solders after soldier as they rushed about and prepared for battle. They reached the Healer's encampment that was composed of several rocky huts.

Song took in a deep breath as the reality of the war set in. Dozens if not hundreds of wounded soldiers lay all around, waiting for treatment. Some that would come too late.

5.Qyuan

Inside the crowded hut many tables laid about, Song was the of her group to noticed the various healing techniques the healers used. She took solace in the fact she would not be totally lost. A warm faced older woman approached them. "You must be the new healers, I am Patron Yung Unfortunately you caught us in a rush hour, We'll pair you six up with healers that have been here for some time, learn from them and you'll know this place like the back of your hand!" The patron paired up the new healers with regular healers. Before long Song found herself paired with a girl her age with a round face and a button nose. "Hi!" She said " I'm Quyan." "My name is Song, so. Where do we begin?"

Quyan grinned sheepishly" I dun no this is my second day here!"

6. Fortnight

It wasn't long before Song was in her element. Dressed in green Earth Kingdoms garb, She saw and treated countless patients. Some, with minor wounds, other with fatal wounds. This was the real of it, The real war. Where people did not come back. It was her job with the other healers to do what they could. Song's skill was indeed impressive, In two weeks she found herself a shift leader.

7. Blue Crane Lilly

It was past noon day when Song, busily cleaning a wound was interrupted but another usual emergency. They were similar but always different. The calm of the hospital was shattered when two soldiers from the Armored division carried in a screaming solder. "Make way" They yelled as they laid him on the far table, Song examined him. " Hold him down, What happened to him" .The Soldiers held the wounded man as one explained that they were making blasting jelly when the primer agent spilled and got in his eyes. He was blinded and in great pain.

Song stopped what she was doing and knew what he needed. Stepping outside to the arboretum, she gathered the leave from the Blue Crane Lilly Chewing on the leaves, She returned and placed the soggy leaves under his eyelids. In a few moments his pain subsided." There, his sight should return by the day.."

Song smiled softly as the Patron came to her, "Where did you learn that!?" She asked

"It was something my mom taught me…"

8.Legends

Song sat with her other healers at dinnertime, they usually sat by the campfire eating roasted strips of beef with vegetables and spices. It was here they shared stories from their day and the different ailments they saw. But tonight was different. Peeki, one of the hospital leaders told a stirring story of the return of the Avatar. It was a story many of the healers including Song, reiterated the validity of it. The Avatar was alive and soon would end the war. "But I have heard of another legend, One of a mysterious traveler, a man who fights the monsters whoever he goes…." Song said

Quyan looked at her as face was aglow from the campfire. "What's his name?" Song looked at her " No one knows, they just know he's Doctor.."


End file.
